Storage modules are often manufactured to meet certain memory specifications. For example, the memory specifications for a universal serial bus (USB) drive using X3 memory (i.e., memory that stores three bits per cell) may specify that the memory needs to be manufactured such that its memory cells can endure 100 program erase/cycles and can reliably retain data for three months at 40° C. X2 memory (i.e., memory that stores two bits per cell) is typically associated with stricter product standards, such as being able to endure 3,000 program/erase cycles, having the ability to reliably retain data for one year at 55° C., and having far few number of bad blocks and failed bit counts than X3 memory. If a given memory die does not meet these stricter X2 standards but still meets the less strict X3 standards, the memory die can be repurposed as X3 memory (sometimes referred to as “X2 fallout memory” because the memory die “falls out” of the more-strict product line). As a result, the memory in a USB drive and other storage modules may sometimes greatly exceed the X3 specifications expected of it.
Overview
Embodiments of the present invention are defined by the claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the below embodiments relate to storage module and method for configuring the storage module with memory operation parameters. In one embodiment, a storage module is provided comprising a memory and a controller. The controller is configured to receive a selection of one of a plurality of sets of memory operation parameters stored in the storage module and perform at least one of a read operation and a write operation on the memory in accordance with the selected set of memory operation parameters.
Other embodiments are possible, and each of the embodiments can be used alone or together in combination. Accordingly, various embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.